


Three is a Charm, but I Just Need You

by sweetdisposition



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingering, Grinding, Harry and Louis like each other but are scared, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Well not really, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdisposition/pseuds/sweetdisposition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know that you want to be together with Harry right now and that you’re scared about what others will think which I know will go away with time.” Niall paused, just looking at Louis for confirmation. Louis nodded and he continued on. “I think I have a plan until you guys are comfortable enough to come out.” Niall was looking excited and whenever Niall looked excited you knew something crazy was going to come out of his mouth.</p>
<p>“What is it Niall?” Harry spoke for Louis.</p>
<p>“Well, what if you guys had a threesome with another girl?” Niall questioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is a Charm, but I Just Need You

**Author's Note:**

> First part of title from "3" by Britney Spears

“So, if you could shag any celebrity, who would you do?” Steve, a shaggy blonde haired boy that really looked like Shaggy from Scooby-doo, asked the room at large. He was sitting on the couch with a few other of his friends at Harry’s and Louis’ flat. They had been watching football on the telly, but it was getting boring and he had other things on his mind. Like shagging and big tits. You know, the normal guy stuff.

“Hmm, I think Mila Kunis. She is fit and I would totally shag her.”  A boy, Ricky, to his right said, nodding his head as if it was a good answer. He looked pretty similar to the other boy, but instead of his hair being blonde, it was a chocolate brown. And if Harry and Louis were being honest, it looked pretty greasy.

“What do you say, Tommo?” Matt asked. He was curled up in the chair closer to the TV, as if he was about to fall asleep at any moment. But even then, he still seemed to be interested in the line of conversation.

Louis always said the same person whenever he was asked these type of questions. He had known he was more of a Bradley Cooper type of guy than a Natalie Portman guy, but he was still pretty insecure and confused about it. He didn’t think anybody needed to know right now, other than his best friend who was on his right side right now and his friends back home. “Natalie Portman, all the way,” He said confidently.

He met Harry two years ago at a house party. They had literally ran into each other and Harry had been so cute, saying he was sorry and that it was all his fault. When really it had been Louis’, and Louis had tried to tell him but Harry didn’t listen. They had ended up talking to each other the rest of the night and Louis had never had a better time with any of his other friends. Well other than his other best friends Liam, Niall, and Zayn. But they were going to uni at another school closer to their home in Doncaster, and Louis had been missing them like crazy. There was something about Harry that reminded him of them and of home. There was an instant connection there.

Once the party was over, Louis had forgotten to ask for Harry’s number though. In all of the excitement going on, it just slipped his mind. He had thought that he would never see Harry again, or not in a long time. That was until he saw Harry on Monday in the small café near their campus. Louis had made sure then that he had gotten his number. He didn’t think the universe would give him another chance after this one.

That year was full of musical rehearsals, many many books, papers, and Harry. Whenever they were free, they would hang out in one of their rooms. And even if they had a lot of assignments to do, they would meet in the library and work on them together. Even if they didn’t talk, they just liked the company.

Last year they decided they wanted to room together. They decided to stay at the dorms for another year, since it was just easier than finding their own place. So, they became even closer than they already were, if you can believe it. They had already been pretty tactile their first year knowing each other, but now that they were living together it was brought up a notch. There was no sense of personal space, whatsoever. In fact, they frequently slept in each other’s bed at night. It just was a comfort thing. At least that’s what they told themselves. When they weren’t sleeping, they were still glued together.

That winter holiday, Harry had went home with Louis. They couldn’t bear to be away from each other for longer than a few days and came up with the plan that they would spend a few weeks with Louis’ family for Christmas and his birthday. Then they would go to Harry’s home in Holmes Chapel and stay there for the remaining part of their holiday. Harry met Louis’ best friends and had immediately charmed his way into becoming their friends. It was something that Louis had been noticing lately. Harry had always been a charming lad, but Louis noticed that because of this no one could say no to him. It could definitely be a useful attribute if they needed to get something.

For their time together during holiday they didn’t stop being so touchy. Louis should’ve known his other friends would notice and ask him about it. It didn’t come as a surprise when Liam asked “Is anything going on with you and Harry?” Liam wasn’t mean about it or anything. He was just concerned for his friend and wanted to know that he was happy. Liam was the first person Louis had become friend’s with within their little circle. They went way back and he had pictures of them just in their diapers. He was also the first person he told that he thought he liked boys. Liam had been an amazing friend then and supportive. He knew when he needed to say something or when he just needed to nod his head. Louis had just responded, “No. We’re just really good friends. He’s my best friend.” Louis had added “at school” once he saw Liam pouting, causing him to just laugh. But if Louis was being quite honest with himself, Harry was his best friend. But not in the other ways that he was best friends with Liam, Niall and Zayn. It was in the way that your best friend could become your everything, your whole world, your partner. And Louis would also be lying if he said that that didn’t scare him a bit. He didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Harry but he also knew that he wanted something more.

He was pretty sure his other friends knew it too. But being the best friends they are, they didn’t say anything or tease him about it. Louis would be forever grateful.

He was also pretty sure that his mum knew too. But she also didn’t say anything. Just kissed him on the forehead and said “You look really happy, boo bear. Have fun at Harry’s” when it was the end of his stay at his home. He had just replied that he was very happy and hugged his mum tight.

He was pretty sure that Harry’s mum and sister, Anne and Gemma, could see it too. They could’ve said something but they didn’t. He decided they were pretty awesome within the first 30 seconds they had met. And that didn’t change the entire time he was at Harry’s. His family was just as charming as he was and just as nice. Anne always made him feel at home and like she was his own mum. He hoped that maybe someday she would be, but he couldn’t think about that if Harry didn’t feel the same way.

Before they had to go back to school, he noticed that Harry had been having little talks with his mum and sister without him there. He had no idea what they were saying and he was getting frustrated that he couldn’t be a part of it. And when he asked Harry, he just waved his hand and said nothing much, signifying it wasn’t anything he needed to know right now. It didn’t mean that he wasn’t still curious and if it was anyone else, he would have eavesdropped on them once he saw them in their little circle again. But he was Harry and he would respect that if Harry wanted Louis to know, he would tell him later.

Their holiday ended and it was back to uni and studying.  Harry still didn’t mention anything but Louis had forgotten all about it with his mountain of work and rehearsals. He thought that being a Drama major would have meant less work and oh how wrong had he been. Harry was also buried in work with being a Psychology major. They still spent all their time together and once school was over, ended up splitting time at each other’s place for summer holiday too.

Now, this year they decided to get their own flat together instead of staying on campus.  This meant that they also had to get jobs to be able to pay for rent. Their mum’s helped out tons, but they still had to pay a lot of the rent and bills. This didn’t change how close they were. In fact, after spending basically the whole summer together, they were closer than ever and nothing could come between them. It had been during this time together that Louis had opened up to him about him liking boys. Harry had been supportive as always and Louis was a little surprised when Harry had said he was also interested in guys. It didn’t change anything between them though. They were still as tactile as always but didn’t go any farther; even if Louis felt like he was dying he wanted Harry that much.

They did have a few drunken make outs though. But they had decided wordlessly not to talk about it the days after. It seemed to become a routine though. Whenever they were drunk they would make out at their flat. If they had been out to a club or party, they would only dance with each other and no one else and when they no longer wanted to be around anyone else, they would go back home and kiss and cuddle. Louis thought it was a bit frustrating though, but didn’t want to be the one to bring up the drasted conversation of “what are we doing? What are we to each other?” yet and was hoping that Harry would soon. Louis would skype with Liam about what to do and Zayn and Niall were almost always there on the other side, already hanging out with Liam. They just told him to be patient and that things will happen sooner or later.

So Louis just let it go and decided to just live in the moment. He wasn’t complaining that he got to snog Harry. He would never complain about it because it was amazing from what he would remember. And they never told anybody else about what they were doing, but they weren’t ashamed. They just didn’t think it was anybody’s business.

For the two years that they knew each other, they usually would just stick together, occasionally hanging out with friends they made in class. But it wasn’t very often. They would rather be alone together than with a huge group of people. This year was different though. They were actually trying to interact with other people. So that brings them to this little get together with a few friends they met at a party.

Louis couldn’t tell if he liked them though. They were fun at the party, but without the drunk goggles on, they weren’t looking so fun and the type of people he wanted to hang out with. He would give them a chance though.

After Louis had answered Natalie Portman, Harry had chuckled. “Lou, that’s always your answer. There are plenty of fitter girls out there than just her. Expand your horizons, man,” Harry teased, clapping him on the shoulder and keeping his hand there.

“She’ll always be my answer until I shag her, Harry. That’s the whole point. “

The other guys around were just laughing at the quick banter. They had thought Harry and Louis were hilarious together and were just able to one-up the other all the time. However, Steve was now looking at how close they were sitting and the hand on Louis’ shoulder with a look that Louis thought resembled something like disgust. Harry didn’t notice it but Louis did. He tried to extract himself from Harry without Harry knowing. Harry didn’t seem to notice that Louis moved away so that they weren’t practically sitting on each other anymore. Steve eventually looked away and Louis breathed out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

This was one of the reasons he didn’t come out. He was afraid of what other people would say and how they would react. Maybe Steve wasn’t disgusted with them but was thinking about something else and he had just focused on them. It didn’t stop Louis from thinking that Steve knew that he was gay and he felt a little terrified at that look of disgust. Looks like those never seemed to bring anything good.

But he would do anything to stop thinking about it, so he looked at Harry one last time before returning to the conversation.

“So Harry who would you shag then?”  Matt asked, still curled up in the chair.

“Ryan Gosling,” Harry deadpanned.

Louis looked around the room and saw a varying amount of emotions. Steve’s look of disgust returned, Ricky had a look of shock on his face and Matt scrunched up his face in confusion. Harry just sat there looking at them for a few more moments until he busted out laughing.

“I’m just kidding guys.” That got everybody to shake out of their reverie and start laughing along. “Umm, I’m not sure to be honest. Probably Amanda Seyfried or some model; haven’t really thought about it too much. I’d rather think of people I’d actually be able to get with then someone in my wildest dreams.” Harry had looked over at Louis for a split second but no one but Louis had noticed. That little look had caused somersaults in his stomach. He knew he had it bad but did Harry want to sleep with him too?

During one of their many talks, they had talked about who they would shag and of course they were all celebrity men, but they had decided that if they were talking to anybody else about this that they would answer with women. Unless they were with Liam, Zayn and Niall. They didn’t care and Liam or Zayn usually answered with a male name too so they were fine.

“Nice joke, Harry,” Steve had been the first one to come out of from laughing and say something. “I thought you were serious for a moment. Thank god you are not.”

“What do you mean?” Harry responded, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“Well that would just be disgusting. You know, having sex with men.  It ‘s not natural.” Steve responded as if it was not a big deal. As if he didn’t realize that what he was saying was disrespectful and very homophobic.

There was a layer of tension in the room; no one said anything and Ricky and Matt just looked around the room, trying to find a way back to their fun night.

“You know what they say. It’s not gay if it’s in a three-way.” Matt said, trying to lighten the mood. It got Steve and Ricky to laugh but Louis and Harry still felt uncomfortable. They tried laughing along though, so that they wouldn’t be able to tell how much this was affecting them.

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it or that it’s any of our business what a person likes to do in bed or who they fall in love with. But that’s just me.” Harry said after collecting himself. “You can be stuck in your narrow-minded and homophobic mind but keep it to yourself. We don’t want people to think that you’re a douchbag, right?”

Steve just stared back in surprise. No one had said anything like this to him before and he didn’t know how to respond. Louis was frozen next to Harry, unable to move or breathe or do anything. He couldn’t believe Harry said that. Now Steve would for sure think they were gay, or at least just Harry. And he didn’t think he would be able to handle seeing anyone be mean to Harry. But he was essentially sticking up for them, even if the other guys didn’t know it.

Steve just turned to Matt, “But you know I would rather have another woman in my threesome than another male. But to each their own, right Harry?” He had finished with a look to Harry.

“Right, Steve.” Harry had answered, staring right back at Steve.

And just like that the tension someone had diminished and they were back to watching the football game on the telly. They ended up leaving not too much later though, once the game was over. Louis didn’t care though; he was just relieved to get them out of their flat. He had felt like he had just ran a marathon; that was how exhausted he felt.

It was only 10:00 PM but Harry could tell how Louis was feeling and ushered him into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Louis followed without saying anything and got ready for bed without protest.

He got into bed while Harry went to use the bathroom. If other people thought this way, he didn’t know if he would be able to come out ever. He had never felt so exhausted but so terrified at the same time.

Harry came back a few minutes later and just climbed wordlessly into bed next to him, bringing his chest to Louis’ back.

“Are you okay, boo bear?” Harry whispered softly into his ear.

“Not really, no.” Louis whispered back. And just like that he was sobbing while Harry’s arms just tightened around him. Louis couldn’t focus on what Harry was saying, but he knew that it was comforting words. Harry just kept holding him and slightly rocking him while stroking his arm, trying to get him to calm down.

“I know, Louis. It’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. I love you so much. I will never let anyone hurt you.”

“But I don’t know if I will ever be strong enough to come out. Steve was just one of many people that think this way. That we’re disgusting. That it’s unnatural. I don’t know if I can do it.”

“I know. But you are stronger than you think. We can get through anything together.” Harry was still stroking his arms but he had stopped crying. He still felt awful, but Harry’s words were helping a little.

They just laid there in each other’s arms, enjoying the company before falling asleep. Louis was just on the cusp of sleep when he remembered something Harry had said.

“You love me?” Louis said dumbfounded. They had said it to each other before but it was usually a joke or just a little ‘love ya’ before they left the flat. But how Harry had said it this time was different; like it actually meant something.

“Of course, you silly. “ Harry chuckled, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. “And I always will no matter what.”

“No, Harry. This was different. This was not like all the other times we’ve said we loved each other.”

Harry stiffened in his arms slightly, before relaxing again. “I thought you knew how I felt.” Harry whispered, barely being heard. It almost sounded as if he felt defeated.

“How am I supposed to know how you feel Hazza, if you don’t tell me.” Louis chuckled. Harry fully relaxed, tightening his arms around Louis even more. “I’m not a mind reader, you know.”

“I just thought you knew. Why else would I try to stick my tongue in your mouth whenever I could? I know it had just been while we were drunk. You know, just having a bit of fun with friends. But you know as well as I do that that last time, we weren’t drunk.”

“Are you listening to yourself, Harry? Yes, we have been making out a lot lately. But have you ever stopped to think why that is and that it wasn’t just you that had feelings?” Louis said, turning himself around so that he was face-to-face with Harry.

Harry just looked into Louis’ eyes, not saying a word.  Louis continued speaking. If he didn’t get it out now, he wouldn’t be able to.

“I’ve liked you for a while now, Harry. Probably ever since we met. I’m surprised you didn’t realize. I cling onto you like a koala bear or something.”

That caused a laugh out of Harry.

“I guess I just thought you were like that with all your friends?” Harry questioned.

“Nope. Just you Harry.” Louis sighed.

“Oh okay.” Harry said, bringing his head into Louis’ neck.

“We’ll talk more later, okay?” Louis said, using his head to get Harry to look back into his eyes.

Harry just nodded and stared at Louis before giving him a peck on the lips. Louis couldn’t help the smile growing on his face. “Now let’s go to bed. It’s been one hell of a night,” Louis said, turning back around to get comfy, grabbing Harry’s hand and slotting his fingers through them.

“Uhhmmm.” Harry said, kissing Louis’ neck.

Louis could feel Harry’s smile on his neck and smiled even bigger.

They both fell asleep with stupid little grins on their face.

***

The next day Louis woke up still holding Harry’s hand. Harry was still sleeping but he didn’t want to disturb him, so he just laid there, thinking about everything that happened.

Harry liked him; they could finally be together. But that didn’t stop the fear from making his stomach curl up in knots. He was happy but he was scared about what others thought about him. But he really wanted to be together with Harry. He was so confused. Maybe they could skype Liam once Harry was up. Talking to Liam always helped.

Louis waited another 20 minutes before he couldn’t stand it anymore and decided it was time for Harry to get up.

“Get up, sweetheart. I know you love your beauty sleep, but it’s wakey wakey time!” Louis said, shaking Harry to wake him up.

“Louuuu,” Harry whined. “Just let me sleep,” He tried rolling over onto his other side, getting away from Louis. But he was unsuccessful. Louis digged his fingers into Harry’s side, tickling him. Harry was a giggling mess by the time Louis decided to stop.

“Ok. I’ll get up.” Harry said breathlessly, sitting up and making his way to the side of the bed.

“Now that’s more like it.” Louis stood up and smacked Harry’s butt as he jogged out of the room. Harry followed Louis into the kitchen.

Louis waited to talk until Harry was at the table with them; both prepared to eat the bacon and eggs Harry made.

“I think we should call Liam today.” Louis said nonchalantly. “I think we could really use his advice right now.”

“Yeah. We could do that.” Harry said back, shrugging his left shoulder.

They finished eating in silence, which was something that didn’t happen very often. But they were both stuck in their own thoughts about what they wanted to happen and their fears of what other people would think.

***

“Hey, Louis! Harry! What’s up?” Liam said enthusiastically.

“Umm. Not much.” Louis said looking down at his hands in his lap.

“Oh no. I know that look. What’s going on, Lou?

“Umm. Well…Me and Harry like each other… and ummm,” He kept looking over at Harry sitting right next to him, nodding his head to continue. “Well we want to be together but,” Louis paused again, closing his eyes. “I’mafraidofwhatotherpeoplewillsay.” The words tumbled out of Louis’ mouth, barely recognizable as words, but Liam knew Louis and he understood him. At that moment, Niall and Zayn appeared in the box in the computer.

“We’ve known for a while that you’ve liked each other, guys,” Liam said, looking towards Niall and Zayn. They both nodded in consent. “We were just waiting until you guys realized it.”

Both Louis and Harry laughed at that, sharing a small glance before turning back to the computer.

“And I know just how thinking about what others will say can deter you from having a relationship. I mean I was scared about what people would say when they found out I was having sex and in a relationship with Zayn, but everybody’s been fine with it or if they’re not they don’t say anything.”

“Wait, you never told me anything about Zayn and Liam being together!” Harry had turned to Louis and pushed his pointer finger into his chest, mouth open.

“Oh yeah,” Louis said, bringing his hand to the back of his neck. “I forgot to tell you about that.”

“How long?” Harry turned his attention back to Liam. Clearly the question was for him.

“About a month or so now. We’re just having fun right now.” Liam said smiling towards  Zayn; Zayn mirroring the huge smile on Liam’s face.

“I’m happy for you guys!” Harry said excitedly.

“Thanks! Now Louis I know how you are and I know this has been the reason you haven’t come out yet. You care too much of what others think of you. You just have to let that go if you want anything to happen with Harry.”

“I know,” Louis said defeatedly. “I’m just so scared.” Harry started rubbing circles on his back and it was making him feel better but he still felt uneasy.

“Me too.” Harry whispered close to his ear, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek.

“You’ll just have to take baby steps, then. You don’t have to come out to everybody right away.” Zayn said, wrapping his arm around Liam’s shoulder. “We’re still working on it.”

“I know. But if I’m going to be with Harry, I want to be with him fully and not hide. I just know I’m not there yet.”

“I knew you’ve felt this way about coming out before but we haven’t talked about it in a while. Did something happen?” Liam asked, concern etched on his face.

“Well…” Louis started, looking at Harry before looking back at Liam. “We were hanging out with some friends that we met at a party last night and one of them may have mentioned that they thought that gay sex was disgusting and unnatural,” Louis said with a small voice, trying to make himself smaller so that he wouldn’t get hurt by the words again.

“And I told him that I thought he was a douche and that it wasn’t anybodies business what other people did in bed and he backed off,” Harry said wrapping his arm around Louis, trying to comfort him.

“That’s good Harry,” Liam said proudly. “And Louis you just have to brush it off. There will be many other people that try to put you down because of who you love, but that shouldn’t stop you from loving them. And maybe they’re not your friends anyway.”

“I know. But it’s still hard to figure everything out.” Louis said exasperated.

“Hey Louis,” Niall said softly, speaking up for the first time since they started talking. Louis turned to look at him. “I know that you want to be together with Harry right now and that you’re scared about what others will think which I know will go away with time.” Niall paused, just looking at Louis for confirmation. Louis nodded and he continued on. “I think I have a plan until you guys are comfortable enough to come out.” Niall was looking excited and whenever Niall looked excited you knew something crazy was going to come out of his mouth.

“What is it Niall?” Harry spoke for Louis.

“Well, what if you guys had a threesome with another girl?” Niall questioned.

“What?! I don’t want anybody but Harry!” Louis exclaimed.

“Hear me out,” Niall started, bringing his arms up in front of his chest, palms facing them. “You don’t have to even touch the girl if you don’t want to but this way you can be together with Harry but still have other people see it as okay which matters to you guys. Which I really wished it didn’t matter as much, but this is just one suggestion.”

Louis looked to Harry and they had a silent conversation with their eyes, something the other boys were used to by now.

“We’ll think about it. I mean it’s not a bad idea, but I have no attraction to girls, so I don’t know how that’ll work.” Louis said once facing them again.

“Well maybe you’ll find a girl that likes to watch two hot guys go at it and won’t mind not participating?” Zayn said, trying very desperately not to start laughing.

“Shut it,” Liam said fondly.

“I’m just saying. There’s bound to be girls out there that have some sort of kink for it or something,” Zayn reasoned.

“Yeah,” Louis said absentmindedly. His brain was going a mile a minute, thinking how everything would work. He didn’t want to mislead a girl because he really didn’t want to have to touch her or anything but if it helped him be with Harry, then it might just be what he’s looking for.

“I really wish you guys could just be together and not care about others, but I actually think this plan could work,” Liam said, breaking Louis out of his spell. If Liam was agreeing with Niall then it must be an okay enough plan.

“Okay,” Louis nodded and shared another look with Harry. They would have to figure out everything but he was getting more excited by the minute with each thought of how he would finally be with Harry.

“Okay, Louis. We love you guys and everything will work out. I just know it.” Liam said, looking to his friends with a smile.

“Thanks,” Harry and Louis said at the same time, both looking into their laps.

“We’ll call you and tell you all about it,” Harry said after looking back up again. “We promise.” Harry crossed his heart.

They all just laughed. “We know. Now plan and we’ll talk to you guys later! Bye!” Liam exclaimed with a clap of his hands and a wave, and then the square on the computer turned black.

With a deep breath in and out, Louis turned towards Harry. “Let’s get to it then.”

***

They had spent the whole day planning. It was already Sunday, so they would have to wait until Friday to act out the plan. Now it was just a waiting game, trying to not think about what was going to happen in just a few days.

***

The week went by pretty quickly. Both Harry and Louis had a busy week full of tests and papers, so their minds were occupied elsewhere. Which was a good thing because every time Louis thought about it his stomach knotted up from both anxiety and excitement.

So by the time Friday came, they were both a ball of nerves but happy about what was supposed to happen tonight. They were going to go to a local club, find a girl, explain what was going on if they thought she would be up for it and bring her back to their flat. It was a solid plan, but that didn’t mean things couldn’t go wrong.

They arrived at the club at 9:00 PM, both a little shaky.

Louis headed straight for the bar for a drink, Harry following right behind him. They got a rum and coke each and sat back on the stools. Now they would just search through the crowds, which if they thought about was a bit creepy but oh well.

They sat there for maybe a half an hour before they found someone they thought would work. They shared a look before rising up from the stools and heading towards the girl. She had short dark brown hair that reached the bottom of her neck and hazel eyes. She was wearing a tight sparkly shirt and a tight turquoise skirt. It looked like she was there with a bunch of her girl friends. There didn’t seem to be a boyfriend in sight and she looked like she knew how to have a good time. They just hoped she would be up for something crazy like a threesome.

They finally reached her and looked at each other one more time before Harry put his hand on her hip.

She turned around a little surprised, “Woah, hey.” She said sweetly, smiling up through her eyelashes.

“Hi,” Harry said back just as charmingly. If Louis felt a little pain in his stomach, he ignored it. This was just part of the plan. “My friend and I was wondering if you wanted to dance with us,” Harry said, pointing towards Louis.

“Yeah, sure! This could be fun!”

Louis stepped in front of her, Harry going behind her and putting his hands on her hips. Louis set his hands above Harry’s on her hips. She raised her arms to put them on Louis’ shoulders and they started to grind to the music.

“It’s  not every day that you get to dance between two hot guys,” She said breathily, already out of breath from the dancing and the closeness of their bodies.

“It’s your lucky day then,” Louis responded with a smile, then looked over to Harry.

They kept dancing like that, staring into each other’s eyes; effectively ignoring the girl in front of them.

Louis didn’t want there to be a girl in the middle anymore so he detached himself from the girl that they still didn’t know the name of and went behind Harry, putting his hands on his hips. It was a little awkward since Harry is taller than Louis, but it worked. Harry leaned back into the touch, momentarily forgetting the girl that was in front of them. When she thrust her hips back into his he remembered, but still didn’t pay as much attention to his movements being in time with hers, rather matching his with Louis’.

Harry doesn’t know why every girl does it while dancing, and maybe if he thought girls were hot, it would be sexy but just the whole thing of a girl bending down and then coming back up, rubbing their backside all over his front just didn’t work for him.

She was trying everything to keep his attention but Harry kept looking back to Louis and even rested his hands on top of his for a few moments before returning them to the girl in front of them. By now he realized that she had turned around and was now face-to-face with her.

“You are so hot. I think we should go back to my place, if you want,” She breathed out, rolling her hips into his.

Harry chuckled. The plan was going according to plan. “Thanks. And maybe, we’ll see how it goes. We can all have some fun.”

“I only want you,” She whispered into his ear before bringing her lips to his.

Harry was shocked, he couldn’t move. He knew that Louis had to have heard her since they were so close and also since Louis had stilled at the same time he did.

Harry found his bearings and pushed her away. “What?!”

“You heard me. I only want you,” She huffed.

“I’m sorry but that’s not the deal. You either have both of us or none of us,” Louis said.

“Whatever,” She drew her hand through her hair. “Not worth it.” And with that she turned and walked away from them, leaving them a little shocked. Harry turned around and looked at Louis.

“Okay, then,” Louis said mystified.

“Don’t worry about it, Lou.”

“Well I didn’t really like seeing her kiss you anyway. I knew this wouldn’t work.”

“I wouldn’t say that. We danced together in front of everybody tonight and didn’t give a crap. Sure, there was a girl with us, but we let go a little bit tonight. And I don’t know about you but I just really want to be with you right now and I don’t care if there won’t be a girl with us. I just want you. Only you.”

“I only want you too. Let’s go home.”

He took Harry’s hand and led him out of the club and into a cab to go back home.

***

“Are you sure?” They had gotten home and went straight for their room. Louis pushed Harry into the door.

“More than anything,” Louis said.

They shared one last look before both closing their eyes. Louis leaned in closer and Harry met him the rest of the way. It was nothing like the other kisses they had shared. It was everything and more. It was the promise that soon something more would be happening. That something would finally be happening.

The kiss turned frantic quickly. Louis licked into Harry’s mouth, taking his tongue into his own. Harry moaned in response and caused Louis to moan, detaching their mouths.

“I want you so much.” Louis peppered his cheek with little kisses, bringing his lips to the shell of his ear. “You drive me crazy.”

Harry attached his mouth to Louis’ neck, sucking a mark there, before bringing his lips to Louis’ ear. “You have no idea what you do to me, Lou.”

“Oh I think I do,” He said cheekily before dropping to his knees, unbuttoning Harry’s pants and bringing them down slowly.

Harry’s breath hitched at the movement and that was exactly what Louis wanted to happen. Harry quickly took off his shirt in response.

“Do you want my mouth on you, Harry? I’ll suck you until you can’t think of anything but my mouth on your dick.”

“Oh my God. Yes, Louis. Yes!”

Louis spread his hands onto his hips, momentarily dipping his fingers under the waistband of his underwear, before bringing them down just as slowly as his pants.

“Louis,” He whined.

“You should know by now that I like to tease you Harry. And if you thought I wouldn’t tease you in bed, then your mistaken,” Louis grinned widely.

Louis finally looked at him fully. He was so beautiful and he didn’t know why he waited this long to do anything. He looked at his body hungrily before meeting Harry’s eyes again. He slinked up his body to give Harry one last filthy kiss before getting back on his knees.

He looked at Harry’s cock, tryring to figure out what he wanted to do first. He has watched plenty of gay porn, so he knows what to do. But it’s a different thing to actually do something then just watch it.

He decided on licking a strip from the base to the tip. Harry moaned at the touch, his cock becoming harder.

He stuck his tongue into Harry’s slit before taking in the tip and sucking it.

“Louis, that feels so good,” Harry breathed out. He was sounded so wrecked and he had barely done anything yet.

He hummed around Harry’s cock and took it in farther. He knew that deep throating was a thing, but he knew that if he tried it now, he would probably gag and choke. It was something to build up to. He put his hand around anything his mouth couldn’t reach and matched the rhythm of his mouth.

If he could only do one thing for the rest of his life, he thought it would be this; making Harry feel good.

He quickened his rhythm, causing Harry’s breathing to quicken. He was getting closer by the minute.

But Louis could be a little shit and so he slowed his pace just as fast as he quickened it.

“Looouuuu, you suck.”

Louis came off his dick with an obscene pop. “I thought that was pretty obvious right now Harry,” He said smirking before starting the fast rhythm again, causing Harry to let out a breathy moan.

A few more bobs and twists had Harry boneless and almost collapsing. “I’m gonna come. “ Harry brought his hands into Louis’ hair, trying to get Louis off of him before he came. Louis just kept up with his administrations, not moving away. Harry came just then with a loud moan of Louis’ name.

Louis brought him down from his high making sure he got every last piece of come before taking his mouth off his cock.

“That was amazing.” Harry’s chest was heaving up and down, still coming down from his orgasm.

“You’re amazing,” Louis croaked back. His voice was absolutely wrecked.

“You’re wearing too much clothing, Lou.”

Louis had been so focused on getting Harry out of his clothes; he hadn’t realized that he was still wearing everything. He took off his shirt but left the responsibility of taking his pants off to Harry, who teased him in the same way he did him.

Once Harry had Louis out of his pants and underwear, they made their way to the bed. Harry pushed Louis back into it and climbed up Louis’ body until he was hovering over him to kiss him.

Harry stuck his tongue into Louis’ straight away, sucking on his tongue like Louis had been sucking on his cock.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, just lazily trading kisses. Before Harry pulled back and attached his mouth to his neck again.

“Hmmm, Harry. That feels so good,” Louis arched his back at the feeling.

“What do you want?”

“I…don’t’ know. “ Louis paused, unable to pay attention to what was being said.

“Anything, Lou.”

“I want your fingers. You have really nice fingers, Harry.”

“Do you have anything?”

“In the drawer,” Louis said pointing to the bedside table.

“Ooo. Naughty. Were you touching yourself in our bed when I wasn’t here?” Harry breathed into Louis’ ear before pulling back and getting out of the bed to get the lube.

“I had to do something to get rid of the tension. Otherwise I think I would’ve jumped on you every time I saw you.”

Harry moaned as he got back on the bed and straddled Louis’ hips. “That’s so hot.”

“Have you done this before then?” Harry asked.

“All the time. I’ll be fine.”

Harry kissed Louis’ mouth chastely before going to his neck and going to his chest, latching onto Louis’ nipple causing Louis to arch again.

He kissed down his stomach and went to sit on his side to be in a comfortable position.

He opened the tube of lube and lathered his index finger before bringing his hand in between Louis’ legs. He started slowly, just touching his finger to the ring of muscle, before slowly sticking his finger in.

Louis took in a breath at the feeling. “More, Harry. I need more.”

“You teased me Lou. I’m going to tease you back.”

“Evil! You are evil.” Louis glared at Harry before laughing along with Harry.

Harry kept on slowly putting his finger in until it was all the way in and started bringing it in and out at a slow place. With each movement, Louis let out a little moan, already so affected like Harry was when Louis first started the blow job.

Harry started pushing in and out faster, leaving Louis a moaning mess. “Please, Harry?” He whined.

Harry added a second finger seamlessly and continued going in and out just as fast. He curled his fingers and Louis moaned louder than any other time. “Right there, Harry. Again!”

Harry hit that spot every time he went back in and kept on going faster. Harry’s pace was causing the bed to hit the wall from being hard and fast. Good thing they didn’t have any neighbors on the other side of their wall. Otherwise they would be getting a good show.

Harry was about to put in another finger when Louis’ muscles clenched around his fingers and he was coming all over his stomach.

“You couldn’t even wait before I got another finger in or my hands on you,” Harry smiled up at Louis’ blissed out face.

“I couldn’t wait. We have time to build up our stamina later.” It took Louis a while to get it out because he was breathing so hard.

“That’s right. So true.” Harry straddled his hips again and bowed his head to lick up the come on his stomach. He had been waiting a long time to taste Louis and he wouldn’t wait another day.

“Don’t do that. I’m gonna get hard again and right now I just want to cuddle and sleep.”

“All clean now,” Harry smiled, not acknowledging what he said. He did however move off of Louis and onto his side.

Louis followed him and pecked him quickly before turning around on his other side to spoon, bringing Harry’s arms around his waist.

“I love you,” Louis said softly.

“I love you too.”

***

They woke up in the same position early the next day smiling and exhausted.

“Well that was fun.” Harry could hear the smirk before he even saw it on Louis’ face when he turned around in his arms.

“Definitely.” Harry smirked back.

“Should we call the boys today?” Louis questioned as he got up to get dressed and started for the day.

“Yeah. Sure. But let’s wait until after breakfast.” Harry said, moving around the room and snatching any clothing that was acceptable to wear. He ended up in a baggy pair of Louis’ sweats and a tshirt of his.  He hadn’t realized until he looked over and saw Louis staring at him with a look in his eye. “What?”

“I just like seeing you in my clothes.” Louis said with a smile and a shrug.

“Let’s go eat and then you can gush to your friends like I know you want to,” Harry said with a smack to Louis’ bum on the way out the room.

“You know you want to too!” Louis screamed after before joining him in the kitchen.

***

“So I see the plan worked?” Niall said looking between the boys. “Are those your clothes, Lou?”

“Well not exactly. And yes to the clothes,” Louis replied. “But it was even better actually.” He said looking at Harry, who shared a smile.

“How so?” Liam questioned eagerly. He was happy to see that they looked so happy.

“Well we went to the club as planned and found a girl and it was all fine and dandy until the girl tried to get just with Harry and yeah we decided to leave without her.”

“So what happened though? You guys look way too happy for the plan to have not worked.”

“Well we decided that the plan was shit. No offense Niall,” Harry said looking to Niall. “We decided that we didn’t want anybody else and so we went back home and showed each other that.”

That got some oooo’s and whistles and blushes from both Harry and Louis.

“I’m proud of you guys,” Liam said, a bright smile on his face. “What are you guys going to do now?”

Louis looked at Harry before saying anything. “We still have to talk but I know that I’m still a bit scared but I want to be with Harry no matter what.”

“Me too.” Harry agreed before they leaned in for a kiss.

“Aww, you guys are so cute together,” Zayn cooed.

“I really can’t tell you how proud I am,” Liam said again. It looked like he had tears in his eyes.

“Our mums are coming up this weekend and we’re going to tell them. It’s the first step.”

“I wish I could be there for you guys,” Liam said. The other boys nodded in agreement.

“I know. We’re going to be home in no time. And then we can hang out all the time.”

“So we’re gonna go now and have some fun,” Louis said with a wink before disconnecting before he could hear their reactions.

Louis pounced on Harry, kissing away Harry’s laugh.

***

The conversation with their mums had gone swimmingly. It went even better than what they thought it would have. They had said they knew they had a connection and that they hoped they would figure it out and be together. And that they were proud of them for telling them. There may have been some tears all around but that was to be expected. It was a very emotional confession.

Harry and Louis just thought they had the most amazing mums and that they deserved to be celebrated so they went out to dinner and ice cream.

They were a little scared with being affectionate out in public but with their mums there, they felt better. They mostly just held hands but occasionally shared a kiss.

They were outside eating their ice cream on a bench when they saw Steve and Ricky. They hadn’t talked to them since that night at their flat. They didn’t really want to be friends with them anymore and didn’t have any mutual classes together, so it was pretty easy just to stop all communication.

They had been holding hands, talking to their mums and eating their ice cream cones, when Louis saw Steve see their joined hands. He had the look of disgust on his face again, but this time it didn’t hurt him as much as the first time. He had come a long way in just these few weeks and was proud of himself too.

It still stung a bit, but he knew that in the end he had Harry to help him. They had each other to work through every obstacle they would face.

Harry hadn’t noticed yet and just continued to talk animatedly with their mums. He had ice cream all over his lips and it was adorable. Louis saw his opportunity and took it. He kissed Harry’s lips, cleaning off the ice cream. He surprised Harry, but Harry was quick to the uptake and kissed right back. They broke of a few seconds later and Harry just laughed and went back to talking; their mums just looking on fondly.

Louis turned to look at Steve and saw his mouth wide open. If he wasn’t careful, a bug would fly in there and choke him. Louis thought he wouldn’t pity him. He was satisfied by the reaction and flipped him off before turning back around and settling closer to Harry and into the conversation they were having.

It wouldn’t be easy and they would face many challenges but Louis thought that as long as he had Harry, he could do anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what this is but I hope you guys like it. I’m not very good at smut, so I hope what’s written is okay. There’s a lot of non-dialogue so I hope that’s okay too. Feedback is always welcomed! I want to know what you guys think! :)


End file.
